Mario vs Sonic: A FIGHT TO REMEMBER!
by Qwerty aka Darksilver41
Summary: Mario and Sonic. Two Icons in gaming. When we hear about them, we think of their nostalgic games. But when they hear about each other, they think about only 1 thing: Revenge.  Please read the note in the beginning of the fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**MARIO VRS. SONIC :**

**FIGHT TO REMEMBER**

**SPECIAL NOTE: To clear up any confusion whatsoever, I must tell you that, as my username suggests, I am Qwerty 3-16. I forgot my password, so please, do not accuse me of stealing anything because that would be saying I stole this from myself. Also, I do not claim/own any of the characters depicted in this fanfic, as they belong to their respectful owners. With that said, time for the re-release of Mario vrs. Sonic: FIGHT TO REMEMBER! (plus, a new chapter!)**

**PROLOGUE**

It is a calm, peaceful day at the Mushroom kingdom. It has been so for many days, for since Bowser's last defeat, there have been no signs of trouble from him. However, Mario cannot shake the feeling that SOMETHING is going to happen… "Mario!" That was the shrill, yet calm, call of Luigi. Mario, getting off his lounge chair, headed into the house. Inside, Luigi was reading the newspaper. "What, Luigi?" Mario sighed, "I'm very…um…busy." Luigi looked up from his newspaper. "You know about Sonic, right?" Luigi inquired. Mario could tell by his brother's tone that Luigi was clenching his teeth together. "What about him?" Mario raised an eyebrow. Luigi held up an article titled, "SONIC CHALLENGES VIDEOGAME LEGEND". Mario narrowed his eyes, as if deep in thought.

Meanwhile, a blue blur is seen over the horizon as Sonic the Hedgehog zooms across a lake, heading for the Mushroom kingdom. By the look of Sonic's face, he is troubled. He stops under a tree and reads a small document he's been holding titled, "LEGEND BELIEVES SONIC IS A GAME FRAUD!" Sonic grits his teeth and flashes back to the LAST encounter with Mario. "Mario… that jerk…" Sonic snarls and remembers what happened…

It is midnight. The grass is ruby red with blood, and several patches of the grass is missing. Sonic is curled up over a dead body. It is Amy the hedgehog, and there is several burns and cuts on her body. Sonic hurls back his head and screams at the top of his lungs, "MARIO! I WILL NEVER LET YOU FORGET THIS DAY!"

**HOWEVER, LITTLE DO OUR HEROES KNOW THAT SOON, THEY WILL**

**BE FORCED TO DO THE ONE THING THEY BOTH DREAD:**

**TEAM UP.**

**Look for the next chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MARIO VS. SONIC: A FIGHT TO REMEMBER! CHAPTER 1**

Mario stepped forward and snatched the newspaper from his taller brother's gloved hand and began to read, his eyes narrowing more as he re-read the headline, "SONIC CHALLENGES VIDEOGAME LEGEND!" "How dare he?" Luigi fumed, clenching his fists. "There has already been enough death! You think he would give up after you…" Mario lifted his head and glared at Luigi. "Shut up! I'm reading!" His gaze returned to the newspaper. Luigi stood in silence as Mario read aloud, "In a recent interview with the blue blur, after he once again foiled Eggman's plan to take over the world…" Luigi held up a hand. "Hold up, why didn't we hear of that? Eggman may not be our problem, but we usually get a story about that hedgehog beating him again and an in-depth description of the doctor's plan on the news. So, why not this time?" Mario shrugged. "Maybe we missed the program." He scratched the back of his head. _However, it does seem very… sketchy…_ The mustachioed plumber mused to himself. The brothers always watched the news for any sightings of danger in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario sighed quietly. Things had been so strange lately, after beating Bowser yet again. In fact, he hadn't seen hide nor scale of his arch-nemeses in a long while. The only recent fight he had been in besides Bowser was Sonic and his friends…. His eyes lost focus as he flashed back to the day the Koopa King died.

_ Flames surrounded the plumber, the stone walls glowing menacingly in the dancing red light. Bloody carcasses of Goombas, both smashed flat and burning, lay on the floor, burning slowly into ashes. Mario looked over his shoulder. The cage that held Princess Peach captive dangled dangerously close to the fire, suspended by a rusty chain. Mario knew that if he did not finish the battle here, they would all die. He once again looked ahead. Bowser loomed over him, his enemy's muscles showing through the light green scales. Mario couldn't help but shudder a little. The Koopa King was beefed up, and more than ready to fight this time. Mario had already lost a lost of energy fighting his way through the castle. The Goombas had seemed extra resilient, the Koopas extra durable, the Bullet Bills extra fast and extra large… "MARIO!" The snarling, booming voice came rumbling from Bowser's mouth. "I finally have you. Finally, I see you cowering for your life! Finally, I see the hopelessness in your eyes. You are finally afraid! And now, my little red, fat, pain in the ass, you will finally die!" Mario's only reply was a grunt of anger, and he leaped at Bowser, trying to tackle hi.. However, the Koopa King was prepared. Bowser sidestepped out of the way and grabbed Mario by the leg. Holding the plumber upside down, he extended his arm so his enemy was dangling helplessly over the flames. "MARIO!" Peach screamed._

"Mario? MARIO!" Mario flinched, returning to reality. Luigi stared at his older brother, concerned. "Mario, are you okay?" he asked. Mario nodded slowly. Luigi sighed. "Mario, you've been acting so strange lately!" Mario just rolled his eyes and continued to read the article aloud. "The World's Fastest Hedgehog said only one thing; "Mario will pay, and he shall burn in hell for what he did to Amy." Luigi gasped. "WHAT? But…. That little…" Mario was already flashing back again to his fight with Bowser, ignoring the expletives coming out of Luigi's mouth.

_ Time seemed to slow down. Mario had no time to think, but to act, for all he knew was that he was beginning to fall. Quick as a flash, his hand slipped into his back pocket where he kept an emergency fire flower. He smiled as he felt the energy pulse through him, his clothes turning white. He fell into the flames, yet they didn't harm him. "NO…_

_NO!" Bowser roared. "I was supposed to win this time for once! I WAS SUPPOSED TO WIN!" Mario opened his hand, creating a fireball. But this time, he wanted Bowser dead for good. The rage boiled up inside him, and the flames in the room flew to Mario's hand, the fireball growing and becoming more and more powerful. Bowser stood silently, staring, his eyes wide and his mouth wide open. "M-Mario, wai…" He wasn't able to finish his sentence as Mario released the huge fireball. There was a scream, and an enormous explosion, and then there was darkness._

Luigi was staring at Mario. He took a sip of coffee, then said quietly, "Mario, killing Amy wasn't your fault. That was a Chaos Emerald, and you didn't know how powerful it could be." "I wasn't thinking of that!" Mario snapped. "I was thinking of Bowser!" The Italian plumber started feeling woozy, and he collapsed to the ground, falling into the darkness. Nightmares immediately plagued him. Nightmares of Amy's mutilated body in front of him, the hate-filled gaze of Sonic, Knuckles and Tails. The shocked face of Luigi. And the face that broke his heart even more, the terrified face of Princess Peach.

**Deep, am I right? :D I'm back, baby! Of course, I would never be back if it wasn't for the awesome guys down at .**** You should check it out, and if you ever join the forums, just say that Darksilver sent you (that's me)!**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING SOON!**


End file.
